The current world population is exceedingly large and still growing. In order for the population to be fed sufficiently more and more land is required for food produce. The natural sources are insufficient to fulfil the demand. This has led to famine in some parts of the world. In other parts of the world the problem is being addressed by large scale production of animals often under atrocious inhumane conditions.
This large scale production is not only causing unnecessary great suffering to animals. It is increasing the number of diseases and the consequences thereof for both animals and humans. Large scale slaughtering is currently required to fulfil the current food requirements and as a consequence of large scale disease outbreaks. We can take for example the recent large scale occurrence of porcine pestivirus and mad cows disease. These diseases also result in loss of the meat for human consumption thus completely denying the purpose for which the animals were being bred in the first place.
In addition the large scale production is reducing the flavour of the finished product. A preference exists among those that can afford it for non battery laid eggs and non battery produced meat. Not only is it a matter of taste but also a healthier choice thereby avoiding consumption of various feed additives such as growth hormones.
Another problem associated with mass animal production is the environmental problem caused by the enormous amounts of excrement the animals produce and which the environment subsequently has to deal with. Also the large amount of land currently required for animal production or the production of feed for the animals which cannot be used for alternative purposes such as growth of other crop, housing, recreation, wild nature and forests.
A solution has been sought for the above-mentioned problems and is described in detail below.